La primera vez que te conocí
by JulyRC
Summary: Todo comienza en la Universidad de Konoha todos tenían sus vidas, sus amores, sus amistades y sus trabajos y ella su carrera y su gran amor. One-Shot de Naruhina, espero que les guste y los personajes fueron creados por su respectivo autor.


**Hola amigos pues este es mi primer One-shot que hago y pues es Naruhina como se han dado cuenta. Nunca pense hacer un one-shot ya que siempre que hago algo para mi es que tiene que ver continuacion pero en este NO SEÑOR! Bueno que lo disfruten**

* * *

**La primera vez que te conocí **

Todo comienza en la Universidad de Konoha todos tenían sus vidas, sus amores, sus amistades y sus trabajos, comienza en una parte de un patio de la Universidad, una pequeña chica leyendo un libro de artes esa chica se llamaba Hinata Hyuga una chica inocente con su largo y hermoso pelo que brillaba, sus ojos cautivaban a cualquiera pero lástima que sea un poco tímida pero la cosa era que ella ya tenía a alguien en quien pensar que hacía que su mundo giraba en 180°, ella estaba a gusto leyendo bajo un árbol y el clima estaba templado y era hermoso. La chica estaba leyendo un guion ya que a ella le gustaba la actuación y pronto el taller de teatro iba a hacer una obra.

Hinata: Parece que este podría ser una obra especial

**Alguien llega junto a ella y se sienta**

Naruto: Oye Hinata nos vamos juntos a casa ahora

Hinata: Aaaa perdón Naruto-kun no escuche que te sentaras *nerviosa*

Naruto: Jajaja no importa y bien ¿nos vamos juntos a casa ahora? *sonriendo*

Hinata: Mmmm nose Naruto-kun porque tal vez salga con las chicas ahora

Naruto: De acuerdo pero estas bien Hinata te veo un poco roja no tendrás un poco de fiebre

Hinata: Emmm no estoy bien de veras *poniéndose un poco mas roja*

Tenten: Hey Naruto!

Naruto: Que pasa Tenten

Tenten: Nada es que Neji y los demás chicos te hablan están en la Cafeteria

Naruto: Esta bien muchas gracias bueno nos vemos Hinata *se va*

Hinata: Gracias Tenten te debo una

Tenten: Nose porque no le dices lo que sientes por el

Hinata: Pues simplemente por miedo a que me rechacé

Tenten: Se que duele el rechazo pero hay que afrontarlo de acuerdo

Hinata: Si

Y así ahora saben quién es al que le gusta Hinata es un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki alguien hiperactivo, huero con ojos azules, ella antes solo lo admiraba por su valentía y que lo mucho la apoyaba en las cosas difíciles pero poco a poco ella descubrió que no solamente era admiración si no que también se había enamorado de él.

Tenten: Nose porque aun sigues enamorada de él si hay miles de chicos que quieren invitarte a salir

Hinata: Si pero… etto…

Kurenai: Hinata y Tenten dejen de platicar y sigamos ensayando

Tenten: Hi

Hinata: Perdón sensei

Hinata Hyuga una chica de 19 años estudiando en la carrera de Artes su Familia es rica de una empresas de hoteles por Japón y de las Artes del Teatro, su Padre es muy exigente, al principio estaba en contra de que su hija estudiara artes y se hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera estudiado administración pero ella paso por alto eso y al final su primo Neji se encargaría de las empresas Hoteleras de los Hyuga.

Tenten: Kurenai Sensei es muy exigente

Hinata: Pues que le vamos hacer así es el teatro

Sai: Se quejan mucho para ser solo unas chicas

Tenten: Pues claro tu no más te toco hacer la escenografía

Sai: No te preocupes también actuare pero tendré un papel secundario *sonriendo*

Tenten: Tu sí que eres un chico raro suspiro

El taller de teatro era algo complicado no solo por los maestros que tiene si no porque algunos no se llevan bien ya que siempre hay competición entre ellos quienes pueden ser personajes principales de la siguiente obra pero eso no le importaba ahora a nuestra pequeña protagonista de nuestra historia, bueno… ellos siguieron practicando hasta la tarde ya muy tarde.

Tenten: Hoy ha sido agotador no te parece Hinata

Hinata: Si algo…

Tenten: ¿Te pasa algo?

Hinata: Emmm no nada

Por ahora su mente solamente pensaba en el chico que vio en la mañana que quería que se fueran juntos a casa pero ella en verdad lo apreci,a ellos han sido amigos de la infancia de hecho todos los amigos que tiene son más o menos de su infancia pero su primer amigo fue su amigo Naruto Uzumaki después de averla salvado de unos niños que se iban a provecharse de ella cuando era niña… y que desde ese mismo momento ella por primera vez había encontrado no solamente un amigo sino también una inspiración que la ayudo a seguir y luego mas tarde de esa inspiración surgió un romance.

*Recuerdos de Hinata*

Hace 11 años

Me escape de casa porque mi padre me estaba presionando con todo tipo de clases *clases de té, de karate, de matemáticas, lengua extranjera etc.…* ser una de las grandes familias es algo complicado mejor no hubiera nacido en esa familia.

**Hinata se tropieza**

Hinata: Eso duele *sollozos*

¿?: Que paso niña te tropezaste

Hinata: Quienes son ustedes *asustada*

Niño 1: Oh no te preocupes solo somos unos niños de por aquí

Niño: 2: Mmmm

Niño3: Que pasa… sabes quién puede ser esta niña

Niño2: Si sus ojos me dicen que esta niña viene del Clan Hyuga

Niño 1: A con que una niña rica he *sonriendo*

**Toma a Hinata de la ropa**

Hinata: Que están haciendo no puedo respirar

Niño 3: Escucha las personas como tu deben de tener un castigo

Hinata: De que están hablando

Niño 2: Crees que porque son ricos pueden hacer su gana

Niño1: Nuestras Familias trabajaban para ustedes y que hicieron con ellos… los despidieron y los corrieron a golpes del trabajo

Niño 2: Después nuestros padres no han podido encontrar buen trabajo

Niño3: Pero ya que te tenemos a ti podemos desquitarnos

Hinata: ¡!

**Los 3 niños comienzan a golpear y a patear a la pobre Hinata**

¿?: Que tontos son

Niño1: ¿Quien dijo eso?

Naruto: Yo Naruto Uzumaki

Niño3: Lo conozco este niño es raro y no tiene amigos

Niño2: Es cierto siempre está solo y hace travesuras en todo la Aldea (antes la ciudad no era tan grande)

Naruto: No me importa lo que digan de mi lo que importa es que dejen a esa niña en paz

Niño1: Y quien eres para decirnos eso

Naruto: JE ya les había dicho antes

Los 3 niños dejan a Hinata a un lado y van por Naruto (piensan que 3 contra 1 no era justo) pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los niños ya estaban golpeados y de repente recordaron otra cosa que hizo que los niños temblaran, se disculparon y después de eso se echaron a correr después de eso Naruto fue a ayudar a Hinata.

Naruto: Estas bien

Hinata: Un poco… todavía me duelen un poco los golpes que me dieron esos niños

Naruto: Ven vamos se de alguien que puede ayudarnos *le coge de la mano*

Hinata: Arigato

No podía hacer nada estaba muy agradecida con ese niño entonces, aunque también pensaba que podía ser una persona mala pero después ya no creyó en eso si no, no le hubiera ayudado con esos niños y desde ese momento supo que tenia alguien más en que confiar.

Naruto: Llegamos

**Hinata y Naruto habían llegado a una pequeña escuela**

Naruto: Mira allí está la persona que nos puede ayudar

Hinata ¿…?

Iruka: Hola Naruto tan tarde y aun sigues en estos rumbos… porque no te vas a casa

Naruto: Gomenasai Iruka-sensei es que quería pasear un poco antes de volver a casa y me encontré con esta niña que estaba haciendo atacada por 3 niños

Iruka: Y ¿te encuentras bien? *preguntándole a Hinata*

Hinata: Emmm si

Iruka: Bueno vamos a la enfermería a que te curen esas heridas y golpes

El señor Iruka me llevo a la enfermería y también me acompañaba ese chico huero nose porque aun no me dejaba sola pareciese que aun me quisiera proteger (lo dice porque aun la tenia cogida de la mano) bueno no tardaron mucho en vendarme y limpiarme un poco las heridas después de eso el niño huero me llevo a pasear por la ciudad vimos muchas cosas pero después de un rato me empezó a dar hambre.

Hinata: … *le ruge la tripa*

Naruto: Tienes hambre no *sonriendo*

Hinata: Por favor no te burles *avergonzada*

Naruto: *Le ruge la panza*

Hinata: Jajaja tu también tienes hambre riéndose

Naruto: Ven vamos a comer aun lugar *cogiéndole la mano mas fuerte*

Hinata: Pero… no tenemos dinero

Naruto: no te preocupes *sonriendo*

Naruto me empezó a llevar a un lugar francamente cálido se sentía un armonía por ese lugar la gente se llevaba bien, los niños jugaban felizmente… es como estar en un sueño ya que casi en toda mi vida estuve encerrada en la mansión solo hubo un tiempo de pequeña que estaba afuera y eso era cuando mi mama aun vivía…

Naruto: Ya llegamos

Hinata: ¿Que es aquí?

Naruto: Un puesto de ramen *sonriendo*

Hinata: ¿Ramen?

Naruto: ¿Nunca ha probado el ramen? *sorprendido*

Hinata: Lociento mucho pero no

Naruto: Pues ya verás cuando lo pruebes te gustara

Naruto y yo entramos al restaurante era un lugar feliz habían muchas familias que parecían disfrutar de la comida y era armonioso el chef pareciese llevarse bien con los clientes y no había gente mala aquí.

Naruto: Viejo (Chef) deme dos platos de ramen *sonriendo*

Viejo: A Naruto eres tú cuanto tiempo hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí

Naruto: Es que estaba muy ocupado

Viejo: Y veo que trajiste a tu novia *en tono burlesco*

Naruto: Ella no es mi novia ella es mi nueva amiga Hinata

Viejo: Ya veo…

Hinata: Un placer

Naruto: Ah es cierto tanto tiempo que hemos estado y no te he preguntado tu nombre avergonzado

Hinata: Me llamo Hinata Hyuga

Viejo: Hyuga…

Hinata: Si

Viejo: Valla persona importante que ha venido hoy

Naruto: Hey viejo también soy importante

Viejo: Jajaja calma Naruto bueno aquí está su ramen

Empezamos a comer ramen es cierto nomas lo probé y estaba delicioso era un platillo que nunca había antes probado en la mansión era probar algo nuevo que me hacía sentir bien y no me aria pensar en el porqué escape de casa, después de terminar Naruto le dijo al chef que lo déjese en la cuenta de su familia me preguntaba ¿Quién era su familia?.

Naruto: Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde porque no vamos a mi casa

Hinata: Pero…

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata: Nada

Nos fuimos a casa de Naruto al principio estaba en desacuerdo porque yo era una niña de una familia adinerada y que pasaría si la de Naruto no. tal vez los papas de Naruto se pondrían algo asustados o se enojarían con Naruto ya que me trajo a su casa (lo dice por los chicos anteriores).

Naruto: Ya llegamos Bienvenida

En cuanto vi la casa de Naruto me quede perpleja era igual de grande que mi mansión y yo pensando que Naruto era pobre, soy una niña cruel debería pedirle perdón más tarde.

Naruto: Mamá, Papá Ya llegue *gritando*

Minato: Bienvenido a casa Naruto

Kushina: Naruto ya es muy tarde en donde crees que estabas

Naruto: Solo estaba afuera jugando y traje a una amiga

Los padres de Naruto les pareció sorprenderte verme tal vez porque Naruto no trae amigos a casa, sus papas parecían gentiles, el padre de Naruto se parecía mucho a él y pues su madre era muy bella casi me hace recordar cuando yo era feliz cuando mama seguía viva y todos éramos felices.

Minato: Naruto creo que ya es muy tarde para que ella este fuera de su casa

Kushina: Sera mejor que la dejemos en su casa

Los padres de Naruto y él me fueron a dejar, y a mí se me antojaba jugar un rato mas antes de volver a ese lugar en donde creo que estaré en problemas por haberme salido de la mansión, de repente estábamos pasando por un parque.

Naruto: Mamá, Papá podemos jugar un tantito mas yo y Hinata

Kushina: ¿Pero no crees que los padres de Hinata no se estarán preguntando por ella Naruto?

Naruto: Mmmm *con cara de tristeza*

Minato: Déjalos que se diviertan un rato más

Kushina: Esta bien pero por solo 5 minutos

Naruto y yo nos pusimos a jugar era muy divertido nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien que no fuera mi hermanita ni mi primo Neji, estaba feliz de haber conocido a alguien más con quien pueda estar divirtiéndome aunque solo fuera un día. Después de los 5 minutos los padres de Naruto nos hablaron para que siguiéramos rumbo a mi casa aunque eso me entristece porque sé que ya no podre ver a Naruto en un buen tiempo. Llegamos a la mansión y lo primero que vi en la entrada era a mi padre un poco molesto

Hiashi: Tanto tiempo sin verlo Minato

Minato: Lo mismo digo señor Hyuga

Hiashi: Veo que encontraron a mi hija muchas gracias

Papa se quedo platicando un rato con los padres de Naruto pero aun así creo que después de esto me espera un castigo peor, ya que al haberme escapado de casa era algo incorrecto y que sabía que eso haría enojar a mi padre.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata ya verás que todo va a salir bien deberás *sonriendo*

Hinata: Gracias

Esos ánimos que me daba pareciese que me calmaban este niño tenía algo especial aparte de ser amigable, algo en el era cálido que me hacia que me pusiera feliz y con fuerzas de luchar aunque lo que me esperara fuera algo que no me gustaría.

Kushina: Bien Naruto hora de irnos

Naruto: Claro adiós Hinata, mañana vendré a jugar

Hinata: …

Hiashi: Lociento pero ella no podrá jugar mañana y nunca mas

Naruto: Hey viejo y a usted que le pasa

Kushina: Naruto pero que estás diciendo *interrumpida*

Minato: Deja que el niño hable *sonriendo*

Naruto: Cree que por ser unas de las familias importantes de esta ciudad merece tratar a su hija como a un trofeo o algo que tenga que estar guardado siempre, usted no tiene corazón, escúcheme bien mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y mi sueño es ser alguien importante en esta ciudad, así que no me importa si es así de amargado pero escúcheme bien, seguiré tratándome con Hinata no me importa si eso hace que usted esté en contra mía pero yo hare que su hija sea una persona libre DEBERAS.

Hiashi: Que niño tan imprudente

Esas palabras me hicieron feliz aunque no lo parezca pareciera que mi padre por un momento lo vi sonreír será que las palabras de Naruto hicieran entender como me siento, bueno eso también tendría que hablar yo, porque siempre he sido callada y tímida desde que mama murió y ahora es hora de ser esa persona que mami siempre decía que fuera.

*Flash Back de la pequeña Hinata*

Mi mama tenía una enfermedad los doctores de la familia decían que no había cura pero yo siempre la veía bien era bonita y siempre era feliz nose que hacer no quiero que mama muera

Hinata: ¡Mamá! MAMA *gritando*

Himawari: Hinata Lociento pero creo que esto es el adiós *en voz baja*

Hinata: NO MAMA NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS *Llorando*

Himawari: Perdóname hija prométeme que cuidaras siempre de tu hermanita

Hinata: Te prometo que seré buena hermana mayor (su hermana tenía 1 año de edad y ella tenía 5)

Himawari: Y quiero que nunca dejes de sonreír y que siempre seas libre en tomar tus decisiones

Hinata: Si Mami pero no te mueras por favor *llorando*

Himawari: Gomenasai, Sayonara mi pequeña Hinata

De repente mami cerró los ojos y se volvió fría en ese momento supe que mami me había dejado y yo no pude hacer nada para que mami no muriera, pero cumpliré la promesa que le hice.

*Fin del Flash Back de la Pequeña Hinata*

Tenía que ser valiente era hora de que le cumpliera esa promesa que le hice a mi mama

Hinata: Padre

Hiashi: …

Hinata: Quiero ser libre de ahora en adelante ¿por que? ESE ES EL CAMINO QUE YO TOMARE

Hiashi: Hmp eso lo discutiremos luego

Naruto: *sonriendo*

Hiashi: Minato, Kushina que hijo tan imprudente tienen

Minato: Lo sabemos

Hinata: Arigato Naruto-kun quiero volver a jugar contigo mañana *sonriendo*

Naruto: Jajaja DEBERAS

*Fin de los recuerdos de Hinata*

Desde ese día Naruto fue mi primer amigo y el que me hico ver la luz y ser lo que mi mama quiso que fuera siempre, gracias a eso ya no tuve problemas con mi padre en quedarme tanto tiempo encerrada en casa ahora salía afuera a jugar o a caminar en los parques con mi hermana me alegro poder ser libre y me alegro en AVERTE CONOCIDO ARIGATO Naruto-kun.

Fin.

* * *

Y bien... ¿que les parecio?

espero ver sus **comentarios** :D y pues si aunque no deberia de poner los nombres del personaje es uno que cree hace mucho y pues... de novata, yo no logro ser una gran escritora solo quiero saber que es lo que piensan de esto, yo no soy escritora ni quiero serlo solo... me gusta escribir y compartirlo. Bueno me despido y siguensela pasando bien.


End file.
